


Talentless for a Day

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Everyone is living peacefully on the island, Fluff, Inspired by the 2.5 ova, M/M, Nagito just wants to be free from talent, Once again I have no clue how to tag, Post hope arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: Hajime decides to try and grant Nagito’s dream and live talentless with him for a day.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 46





	Talentless for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> No one ever talks about the 2.5 ova. Nagito’s dream world says a lot about him that no one ever seems to mention.

It was an early morning on the island, Nagito and Hajime laid on their shared bed together. The two were awake, but still a bit drowsy. Nagito was huddled in Hajime’s arms on the bed.

“You know how you’ve always dreamed of a talentless world?” Hajime asked his voice quieter then usual due to waking up not too long ago.

“Huh? Why would I ever dream of something like that?” Nagito asks frantically, looking up from where his head lay against Hajime’s chest.

“Don’t play dumb, I saw your dream world that one time,” Hajime retorts.

Nagito doesn’t say anything for a bit just smushing his face back where it was and making a bit of a whining noise. “So what,” he says quietly a bit muffled from how he was positioned.

Hajime chuckles a bit at Nagito’s stubbornness to admit to his dream, then replies with, “I was thinking... what if we spent a day without our talents?”

“A day without our talents?” Nagito looks up again, a curious spark in his eyes.

“Yea, like, living life as normal citizens.”

“Impossible, my luck is bound to act up at some point or another.”

“But my own luck usually cancels it out, right?”

Nagito thought about it for a bit, then says, “I guess so...”

“So what do you say?” Hajime asks hopeful.

“I... I guess we could give it a shot...” Nagito says reluctantly, but Hajime can tell how happy Nagito is by the suggestion.

“Let me go message Makoto and say we’re going to the mainland for a day, they should be able to send a ship in a timely manner,” Hajime says moving to get off the bed (much to Nagito’s disappointment).

—

Makoto was in his office at the foundation when he got a call from Hajime.

“Hello, Makoto Naegi speaking,” he greeted cheerily (as always).

“Hey Makoto, I was wondering if Nagito and I could get a day off to go to the mainland for a day, try to experience a day without the influence of talents,” Hajime said through the phone.

“Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea actually! I can send you a boat right away,” Makoto says excitedly (despite not going himself), “It should probably be there in about 20 minutes.”

“Thanks a lot,” Hajime says before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Kyoko asks from her desk, which was right next to Makoto’s.

“Oh, that was Hajime, he and Nagito are going to the mainland to try and spend a day without talents,” Makoto replies.

“You should tell them about the cafe you and I go to all the time.”

“That’s a really good idea, I’ll do that, thanks,” Makoto says smiling widely at Kyoko making her blush a bit. He quickly pulls out his personal phone to message Hajime the address. (The 78th class didn’t contact him through his personal phone very often but sometimes when just sending a small text like this)

—

“Seems Makoto recommended some cafe we should go to while we’re at the mainland,” Hajime says as he adjusts his tie in the mirror.

“A cafe? Sounds wonderful,” Nagito says putting on his signature jacket.

And so the two walk to the beach, hand in hand (running into some people on the way and having to explain where they’re going), and wait at the beach until the boat comes 3 minutes after 20 had already passed (so much for a talentless day Hajime thinks to himself after keeping track of the exact time).

The boat reaches the mainland in a little less then 20 minutes (maybe the waves had gone down) and Nagito and Hajime exited.

The two walked around the city for awhile until Nagito asked, “So what do normal people even do?”

“It has been awhile since any of us have experience anything “normal”...” Hajime replies thinking to himself. “Well let’s start with the cafe and go from there,” he suggests. Nagito nods his head taking Hajime’s hand and letting him lead the way.

The two reach a cafe (I’m too uncreative to come up with a name) farther into the city around a ton of shops, which only leave for more things to do after.

The two boys go into the cafe. “Just go and find us a place, Makoto gave me some suggestions on what to order,” Hajime says shooing Nagito in the direction of the seats as he heads toward the counter (which has a decent line). Nagito nods and starts walking towards the back in hopes of finding a seat further away from people, and maybe by a window. As he walks someone accidentally bumps into him and spills coffee on his signature jacket. The person quickly apologizes and tries to find some napkins to help (and at least attempt to) clean the coffee off. Nagito (of course) says it’s no big deal and continues (more quickly this time) to the back where he finds a small table with two chairs by a big window.

“Just my luck...” Nagito sighs to himself as he sits down. He knew it would be hard to live without his luck haunting him for one day, but he soon sees Hajime walking over with two coffees and a cake, which brightens his mood a little.

Hajime sets the two drinks, one in front of Nagito and the other in front of where he will be sitting, and sets the cake in the middle. He then sits in the open chair and notices the coffee stain that now exists on Nagito’s jacket.

“Bad luck?” He asks.

“And then good luck,” Nagito sighs once more gesturing to the window to his left.

“Well hopefully this cake can brighten your mood, Makoto highly recommended it, and assumed you would like it.”

“Is that so...”

“Mostly because Kyoko seems to love it and she doesn’t like super sweet things just like you.”

“Well then I have high hopes for this cake,” Nagito smiles a bit knowing that the Ultimate Hope Makoto was actually thinking of him and his likes.

The two share the cake, it being just as good as Makoto made it seem. Putting both boys in a better mood then earlier. Even the coffee was really good. Of course both could never compare to the type of stuff Teruteru and Hajime made, but today wasn’t about talents.

After exiting the cafe Hajime has an idea of where to go next. He drags Nagito to a nearby clothes store.

“Why here?” Nagito asks as he’s pulled into the store.

“To temporarily replace your stained coat until I can clean it,” Hajime says.

Nagito makes a sound of agreement and starts looking around the store for a new coat. The one he finds has a fluffy hood part, long sleeves with large cuffs, and three buttons going down the front of it. The color is a slightly darker green then his normal jacket.

“Found one you like?” Hajime asks as Nagito comes up to him, coat in hand. He nods and hand the coat over to Hajime, who pays for it using the money that the foundation gave to each of them to support themselves.

Once the two get outside Nagito folds his stained coat and puts it in the bag they got from buying the new coat, and puts on the new coat.

“So where do you want to go next?” Hajime asks.

Nagito thinks for a bit before replying with, “Let’s go to the aquarium.” He’s never been to an aquarium before, and being surrounded by water doesn’t necessarily mean you’ll see every see creature up close.

The two of them went to a close by aquarium, spent some time there, and moved here and there. The day went by with only 2 more talent related incidents going down (both involving luck), but otherwise was a lot of fun for both.

As the two of the, look out to sea as they return to Jabberwock on boat, Nagito says, “Thank you,” quietly.

“Hm? For what?” Hajime asks.

“For today, it was a lot of fun.”

“No problem, maybe we can do it again sometime.”

And so the talentless day comes to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit lazy near the end, I think I just kinda lost ideas. Well, it was a good run.
> 
> Feel free to give me feedback (cause we all know I need it).


End file.
